The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a borescope plug assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Borescope inspection (BSI) ports facilitate on-wing inspection of aircraft engine primary gaspath hardware with a fiber optic borescope to expedite frequent engine inspections that otherwise may require disassembly of the engine. Borescope plugs seal the inspection ports during engine operation.
BSI ports are typically directly integrated into the engine case geometry and are positioned to facilitate maintenance accessibility without removal of engine hardware. Oftentimes, the engine case is dense with external hardware such as gearboxes, pumps, air conduits and fluid conduits. Such external hardware can occupy and/or cover desired locations for the BSI ports.